staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 Października 2002
6.30 Rok w ogrodzie - mag. 7.00 Agrolinia - pr. rolniczy 8.00 Wiadomości, Pogoda 8.15 Plemię 15 - serial prod. ang. 8.40 Ziarno - program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.05 5-10-15 - program dla dzieci i młodzieży 9.35 Walt Disney przedstawia: Mała Księga Dżungli /11/ - serial anim.; Trzymajmy się razem 7- serial USA 10.50 Kolejka - Lista przebojów 11.15 50 lat TVP - Gość Jedynki 11.25 To niesamowite! 11 - serial USA 11.50 50 lat TVP - Gość Jedynki 12.00 Podróźnik - Salento 12.20 50 lat TVP - Gość Jedynki 12.25 Co Pani na to? - program publicystyczny 12.50 50 lat TVP - Gość Jedynki 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Zabawy językiem polskim - teleturniej językowy 13.40 50 lat TVP - Gość Jedynki 13.50 Słoneczny patrol 60 - serial prod. USA 15.20 50 lat TVP - Gość Jedynki 15.25 Sekrety zdrowia - Gimnastyka mózgu 15.50 50 lat TVP - Gość Jedynki 16.00 Między nami - mag. 16.25 Moda na sukces 1748 - telenowela 16.50 50 lat TVP - Gość Jedynki 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy Express 17.25 Gość Jedynki 17.40 Plebania (218) - serial 18.05 Lokatorzy; odc.102 - Szkoła życia; serial TVPstereo 18.35 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 19.05 Wieczorynka: Traktorek - serial anim. prod. angielskiej 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport; Pogoda 20.10 Karmazynowy przypływ - film sens prod. USA 1995 22.15 Kabaretowa noc pod gwiazdami - Lidzbark Warmiński 2002 23.10 Ninja III - Opętanie - film fab. prod. USA 1984 0.45 Kino w podróży: Czas Cyganów - dramat obyczajowy, jug. 1989 3.05 Poker z mafią 13-ost. - serial krym. prod. hiszpańskiej 4.25 Zakończenie programu 06:45 Studio urody 06:55 Echa tygodnia; /dla niesłyszących/ 07:25 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:55 M jak miłość; odc.83; serial TVP; powt. 08:40 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; O pracownicach,miłośniczkach i przekrętasach 09:00 Studio Komitetów Wyborczych region. 10:05 Studio Komitetów Wyborczych; 1.UPR,2.Unia Samorządowa,3.Samoobrona,4.SLD-UP,5.Alternatywa,6.LPR,7.PSL 10:35 Tajemnice królestwa oceanu; odc.8/9 - Podwodny szczyt; serial dok prod.USA 11:00 Arka Noego 11:25 Kino bez rodziców; Tom i Jerry; serial anim.prod.USA 11:40 Jubileusz Wojciecha Rajskiego 11:50 Samotna wędrówka; Tom Alone; 1990 film fab.prod.kanadyjskiej; reż: Randy Bradshaw; wyk: Noam Zylberman,Ron White,Timothy Webber 13:15 Jubileusz Wojciecha Rajskiego 13:30 30 ton! - lista,lista- lista przebojów; stereo 14:00 Familiada; odc. 884; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc.449 - Tylko lubczyk; telenowela TVP 15:05 VII Międzynarodowy Festiwal sztuki Cyrkowej-Warszawa 2002.Gala Finałowa cz.1; stereo 16:00 Śpiewające Fortepiany; odc.49; teleturniej muzycznystereo 17:00 VII Międzynarodowy Festiwal sztuki Cyrkowej-Warszawa 2002.Gala Finałowa; cz.2; stereo 17:45 Zdążyć przed rakiem 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:56 Pogoda 19:05 Świat obok nas; Klejnoty i gwiazdy; film dok. prod. francuskiej 20:05 Grzegorz Halama przedstawia; cz.1 21:00 Herbatka u Tadka; talk show stereo 21:50 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:40 Dobry wieczór,dobre kino; Sierżant Bilko; SGT.Bilko; 1996 komedia prod.USA; reż: Jonathan Lynn; wyk: Steve Martin,Dan Aykroyd,Phil Hartman 00:15 Bernie; Bernie; 1996 czarna komedia prod.francuskiej dla dorosłych; reż: Albert Dupontel; wyk: Claude Perron,Albert Dupontel,Roland Blanche 01:40 Muzyka na dobranoc; Kazik "na żywo"; koncert stereo 02:25 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 6.00 Muzykogranie 7.00 Twój lekarz 7.15 Wystarczy chcieć 7.30 Magazyn religijny 8.00 Kosmiczne wojny 8.25 Psotny Bill 8.50 Jednorożec Kleo 9.15 Power Rangers (203) - serial fantast. 9.40 Hitmania 10.45 Babe - film obycz. USA, 1992 (110 min) 12.50 Belle Starr - western USA 1941 (83 min) 14.30 Promenada sukcesu - program publi. 15.15 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.45 Informacje 15.55 Prognoza pogody 16.00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - program rozrywkowy 16.25 Apetyt na miłość - program rozrywkowy 16.55 Roswell (15) - serial SF USA 17.50 Asy z klasy (30) - serial dla młodzieży USA 18.45 Informacje, Sport 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.10 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 20.05 Bar - gorące krzesła 21.20 Szpital na peryferiach (6) - serial kom. pol. 21.30 Losowanie Lotto 21.55 Bar - wyniki 22.15 Złodziejski trick - thriller USA, 1999 (91 min) 0.05 Bar bez cenzury - reality show 0.35 Pasjans - film erotyczny USA, 1996 (93 min) 3.25 Muzyka na bis 5.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 5.40 Telesklep 7.40 Animaniacy - serial anim. 8.05 Action Man - serial anim. 8.30 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 9.00 Zdrowie- magazyn 9.30 (na żywo) Tele Gra - teleturniej 10.30 VIVA Polska! - program muzyczny 12.45 Usterka (7)- serial dok. (powt.) 13.15 Łowcy skarbów (17) - serial przygod. USA 14.15 Chwila prawdy - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Tylko miłość - program rozrywkowy 16.50 Agent (2) (powt.) 17.55 Kto was tak urządził? - magazyn 18.30 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 We dwoje - teleturniej 21.20 Droga do gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 22.35 Depresja gangstera - kom. USA, 1999 (99 min) 0.40 Kasia i Tomek (14) - serial kom. pol. (powt.) 1.20 Candyman 2 - zapusty - horror USA, 1995 (91 min) 3.00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe thumb|left|110px6.30 Niefortunna czarownica - film ang. 7.00 Przygody skrzata Pumukla - film anim. 7.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 7.45 Aktualności + Pogoda 8.00 Magazynek komputerowy 8.25 Pogoda dla działkowca 8.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 8.45 Palce lizać - poradnik kulturalny 9.00 Świat - mag. międzynarodowy 9.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 9.45 Królowa Bona - film pol. 10.40 Rycerze i rabusie - film pol. 11.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 11.45 Koncert życia i nadziei (2) 12.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 12.45 Motoświat 13.15 Reportaż tygodnia 13.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 13.50 Lizzie McGuire - film USA 14.15 Książka dla dzieci 14.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 14.35 Telenowyny 14.50 Kwartet - magazyn Regionów Czwórki Wyszerhradzkiej 15.00 Kowalski i Schmidy 15.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 15.45 Aktualności + Pogoda 16.00 Edukacyjna mapa powiatu tarnogórskiego 16.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 16.45 Młodzież kontra 17.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 17.35 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 18.00 Aktualności + Pogoda 18.20 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 18.45 50 lat TVP: Dom 12/25 - film pol. 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio pogoda 20.55 Przegląd gospodarczy 21.20 ZUS radzi 21.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 21.45 Aktualności + Pogoda 22.00 Sobotni magazyn sportowy 22.30 Kurier 22.50 Studio pogoda 23.00 Telekurier nocą 23.50 Sport 1.20 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 6.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial przygod. USA 6.30 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza - serial anim. (powt.) 7.00 V Max 7.30 Australijski podmorski świat - serial dok. (powt.) 8.30 Gęsia skórka (5) - serial dla młodzieży kanad. (powt.) 9.00 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza - serial anim. 9.30 Przygody Rin Tin Tina (18) - serial przygod. USA 10.00 Menażeria (13) - serial obycz. USA 11.00 M.A.S.H. (4)- serial kom. USA 11.30 Jak pan może, panie doktorze? (4) - serial kom. USA 12.00 Antarktyka - serial dok. 13.00 Tilt TV 13.30 V Max 13.50 Dzika rzeka - dramat obycz. USA, 1960 (105 min) 16.00 Rycerz nocy 2 (22) - serial sens. "kanad.-amer. 16.50 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (16) - serial przygod. USA 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 18.05 Ernest jedzie do Afryki - kom. USA, 1997 (90 min) 20.00 Gra na zwłokę - film obycz. kanad., 199 (96 min) 21.55 Na wirażu (16) - crial sens. kanad. 22.50 To się w głowie nie mieści - magazyn 23.15 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 23.45 Śmiertelny wirus - film sens. USA, 1996 (92 min) 1.35 Magazyn sportowy 2.35 Muzyczny VIP 3.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|200px 6.30 Telesklep 8.00 He-man i władcy wszechświata 8.20 Zorro 8.45 Grupa specjalna EKO 9.10 Tobiasz i Lew 10.30 (na żywo) Łamisłówka- teleturniej 11.30 Mieć i nie mieć - film sens. USA, 1945 (120 min) 13.30 Dr Stefan Frank (16-ost.)- serial obycz. niem. 14.25 Tenbit GSM 14.55 Styl - magazyn mody 15.25 Czynnik PSI (16/22) - serial SF kanad . (powt.) 16.20 (na żywo) Strefa ryzyka - teleturniej 17.15 Agent 00 -kom. sens., USA 1993 (110 min) 19.05 Kochane kłopoty (21/22) - serial obycz. USA 20.00 Johnny Mnemonic- film SF kanad., 1995 {115 min) 22.00 Człowiek, który kochał Cat - western USA, 1973 (135 min) 0.15 Lustrzane odbicie - film sens. USA, 1988 (100 min) 1.55 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc.99 - Przegrane ambicje; telenowela prod. TVP (STEREO); wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska 06:55 Echa tygodnia; (program w języku migowym) 07:30 Wieści polonijne; powt. 07:45 Krosno - Kościół Franciszkanów; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Zaproszenie; Wędrówki wokół Krosna; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 08:40 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:05 Grupa specjalna Eko; odc.21/26 - Wczoraj i dziś; serial animowany prod. australijskiej 09:30 Europejskie Dni Kultury Ludowej - Dikanda 10:00 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka; powt. 10:20 Pamiętaj o mnie...; koncert życzeń 10:45 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Smak grzybów 11:10 Książki z górnej półki; Książka tygodnia 11:20 Klan; odc.585; telenowela TVP; reż: Paweł Karpiński; powt. 11:45 Klan; odc.586; telenowela TVP; reż: Paweł Karpiński; powt. 12:05 Klan; odc.587; telenowela TVP; reż: Paweł Karpiński; powt. 12:35 Krosno - Kościół Franciszkanów; felieton; powt. 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Polskie drogi; odc.7/11 - Lekcja poloneza; 1977 serial TVP; reż: Janusz Morgenstern; wyk: Karol Strasburger, Kazimierz Kaczor, Zofia Mrozowska 14:45 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Tyle lat,tyle dni; reportaż 15:10 Święta wojna; odc.23 - Komórka; serial prod.TVP; wyk: Krzysztof Hanke, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Bartel 15:35 Pierścienie Almanzora; Kolca Almanzora; 1989 film fab.prod.rosyjskiej; reż: Igor Wozniesjenski; wyk: S.Smirnowa,W.Talyzina,M.Kononow 16:35 Tyle miłości-mini recital zespołu Studio Buffo; w ramzch 34 Studenckiego Festiwalu Piosenki 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Takie kino 17:30 Na dobre i na złe; odc.99 -Przegrane ambicje; telenowela prod. TVP (STEREO); wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska; powt. 18:20 Czterdziestolatek; odc.4 - Portret,czyli jak być kochanym; serial komediowy prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Gruza; wyk: Andrzej Kopiczyński, Anna Seniuk, Irena Kwiatkowska, Leonard Pietraszak, Roman Kłosowski 19:00 Takie kino 19:15 Dobranocka; Dinusie; odc.7/52 - Czarodziej z krainy Ach; serial animowany prod. USA 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 19:58 Pogoda 20:00 Takie kino 20:10 Kapitał czyli jak zrobić pieniądze w Polsce; 1989 film fab. prod. polskiej; reż: Feliks Falk; wyk: Piotr Machalica, Gabriela Kownacka, Grzegorz Warchoł, Tadeusz Huk 21:30 Takie kino 22:00 Polskie drogi; odc.7/11 - Lekcja poloneza; 1977 serial TVP; reż: Janusz Morgenstern; wyk: Karol Strasburger, Kazimierz Kaczor, Zofia Mrozowska; powt. 23:35 Rajska jabłoń; 1986 film fab. prod. polskiej; reż: Barbara Sass; wyk: Maria Ciunelis, Izabela Drobotowicz-Orkisz, Marta Klubowicz, Piotr Bajor, Krzysztof Kolberger 01:15 Dinusie; odc.7/52 - Czarodziej z krainy Ach; serial animowany prod. USA; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:49 Sport; powt. 01:54 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Nic śmiesznego; 1995 film fab.prod.polskiej; reż: Marek Koterski; wyk: Cezary Pazura,Ewa Błaszczyk,Maciej Kozłowski 03:30 Takie kino 04:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc.99 - Przegrane ambicje; telenowela prod. TVP (STEREO); wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska; powt. 04:50 Ekstradycja 3; odc.2/10; serial sensacyjny prod. polskiej; reż: Wojciech Wójcik 05:45 Czterdziestolatek; odc.4 -Portret,czyli jak być kochanym; serial komediowy prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Gruza; wyk: Andrzej Kopiczyński, Anna Seniuk, Irena Kwiatkowska, Leonard Pietraszak, Roman Kłosowski; powt. 06:25 Takie kino 06:35 Polskie drogi; odc.7/11 - Lekcja poloneza; 1977 serial TVP; reż: Janusz Morgenstern; wyk: Karol Strasburger, Kazimierz Kaczor, Zofia Mrozowska; powt. 08:15 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Informacje 06:15 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 06:30 Graczykowie - serial komediowy 06:50 Komicy występują w Polsacie 08:00 Muzyka polska 09:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - program rozrywkowy 10:00 Hitmania - program muzyczny 11:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - program rozrywkowy 12:00 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:30 Kalambury - teleturniej 13:00 Aficionado - program muzyczny 14:00 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 14:30 Zamek czarodziejów - teleturniej dla dzieci 15:00 Muzykogranie 15:55 TV Market 16:10 Informacje 16:30 Przygody Leona H. - program satyryczny 17:00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 17:30 Komicy występują w Polsacie 17:45 Dziennik 18:00 Na każdy temat - talk show 19:00 TV Market 19:15 Informacje 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy 20:00 Zerwane więzi - talk show 20:45 Komicy występują w Polsacie 21:00 Graczykowie - serial komediowy 21:30 Adam i Ewa- serial obyczajowy 22:20 TV Market 22:35 Fundacja Polsat 23:00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 23:30 Przygody Leona H. - program satyryczny 00:00 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy 00:30 Na każdy temat - talk show 01:30 TV Market 01:45 Informacje 02:00 Magazyn Teatru Otwartego 03:00 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy 03:30 Zerwane więzi - talk show 04:15 Graczykowie - serial komediowy 04:45 Adam i Ewa - serial obyczajowy 05:40 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy HBO 06:30 "Szukając siebie" Dla wszystkich reż.Gus Van Sant, wyk.Sean Connery, F. Murray Abraham, Anna Paquin, April Grace film obyczajowy USA 2000 08:45 "Szkoła cudotwórców" Dla wszystkich reż.Martin Duffy, wyk.Jonathan Pryce, Ian Bannen, Griff Rhys Jones, Geraldine James film obyczajowy USA 2000 10:20 "Łapcie tę dziewczynę" Dla wszystkich reż.Hans Fabian Wullenweber, wyk.Julie Zangenberg, Stefan Pagels Andersen, Mads Ravn, Nastja Arcel film obyczajowy Norwegia/Szwecja/Dania 2002 11:45 "Dzikie konie" Dla wszystkich reż.Eric Hendershot, wyk.Michael Glauser, Dallin Christensen, Marvin Paine, Scott Subiono film przygodowy USA 2001 13:10 "Zagadka Powdera" Dla wszystkich reż.Victor Salva, wyk.Sean Patrick Flanery, Mary Steenburgen, Jeff Goldblum, Lance Henriksen dramat obyczajowy USA 1995 15:00 "Moje życie w przestworzach" Za zgodą rodziców reż.Arnaud Selignac, wyk.Jean-Pierre Cassel, Cristiana Reali, Armelle, Marc Duret film obyczajowy Francja 2001 16:40 Cinema, cinema magazyn filmowy 17:10 "Miłość chodzi po ludziach" Dla wszystkich reż.Tony Cookson, wyk.Megyn Price, Ken Marino, Jenica Bergere, Ryan Bollman komedia romantyczna USA 1999 18:40 "Szukając siebie" Dla wszystkich reż.Gus Van Sant, wyk.Sean Connery, F. Murray Abraham, Anna Paquin, April Grace film obyczajowy USA 2000 21:00 HBO na stojaka! program rozrywkowy 22:00 "Kraina tygrysów" Premiera Tylko dla dorosłych reż.Joel Schumacher, wyk.Matthew Davis, Colin Farrell, Tom Guiry, Shea Whigham dramat wojenny USA 2000 23:40 "Człowiek widmo" Tylko dla dorosłych reż.Paul Verhoeven, wyk.Elisabeth Shue, Kevin Bacon, Josh Brolin, Kim Dickens thriller USA 2000 01:30 "Zero tolerancji" Tylko dla dorosłych reż.Anders Nilsson, wyk.Jacob Eklund, Peter Andersson, Marie Richardson, Jacqueline Ramel . film sensacyjny Szwecja 1999 03:15 "Bossa nova" Tylko dla dorosłych reż.Bruno Barreto, wyk.Amy Irving, Antonio Fagundes, Alexandre Borges, Drica Moraes komedia Brazylia 2000 04:45 "Szkoła cudotwórców" Dla wszystkich reż.Martin Duffy, wyk.Jonathan Pryce, Ian Bannen, Griff Rhys Jones, Geraldine James film obyczajowy USA 2000 TVP 3 Białystok 06:30 "Niefortunna czarownica" serial dla dzieci Wielka Brytania 1991 07:20 "Pomoc sąsiedzka" "Pomysłowy wnuczek" serial dla dzieci 07:30 Kurier program informacyjny 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Obiektyw program informacyjny 07:55 Koneser magazyn aktualności kulturalnych 08:05 Tydzień w Obiektywie program publicystyczny 08:30 Kurier program informacyjny 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Przedmioty i my magazyn 09:00 Program lokalny - audycje wyborcze 10:10 "Królowa Bona" reż.Janusz Majewski, wyk.Aleksandra Śląska, Zdzisław Kozień, Lidia Korsakówna, Piotr Fronczewski serial historyczny Polska 1981 11:00 Konferencja prasowa premiera Leszka Millera 11:45 Koncert Życia i Nadziei 12:30 Kurier program informacyjny 12:40 Prognoza pogody 12:45 Moto świat magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:15 To jest temat cykl reportaży 13:30 Kurier program informacyjny 13:45 Prognoza pogody 13:50 "Obsesja" "Lizzie McGuire" reż.Larry Shaw, wyk.Hilary Duff, Lalaine, Adam Lamberg, Jake Thomas serial komediowy USA 2001 14:15 Książka dla dzieci magazyn 14:30 Kurier, Prognoza pogody program informacyjny 14:35 Telenowyny magazyn 14:50 Kwartet magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej 15:00 Kowalski i Schmidt magazyn 15:30 Kurier, Prognoza pogody program informacyjny 15:45 Tym żyje wieś magazyn rolniczy 16:05 Sąsiedzi z Grodna 16:30 Kurier program informacyjny 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Młodzież kontra program publicystyczny 17:30 Kurier program informacyjny 17:35 Świat magazyn międzynarodowy 18:00 Obiektyw program informacyjny 18:25 Kartka z kalendarza 18:30 Kurier, Prognoza pogody program informacyjny 18:35 Regiony kultury magazyn kulturalny 18:45 "Dom 50 lat TVP reż.Jan Łomnicki, wyk.Jan Englert, Barbara Sołtysik, Bożena Dykiel, Tomasz Borkowy serial obyczajowy Polska 1996 20:15 Feliksy Warszawskie 2002 20:30 Kurier program informacyjny 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Przegląd gospodarczy magazyn ekonomiczny 21:20 ZUS radzi program poradnikowy 21:30 Kurier program informacyjny 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Obiektyw program informacyjny 22:00 Tydzień w Obiektywie program publicystyczny 22:30 Kurier program informacyjny 22:50 Studio pogoda 23:00 Telekurier nocą magazyn 23:50 "Złowrogi pociąg" reż.Malcolm McKay, wyk.David Suchet, Adrian Dunbar, Saskia Reeves, Alec McCowen dramat kryminalny Wielka Brytania 1995 01:30 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Bydgoszcz 06:30 "Niefortunna czarownica" serial dla dzieci Wielka Brytania 1991 07:20 "Pomoc sąsiedzka" "Pomysłowy wnuczek" serial dla dzieci 07:30 Kurier program informacyjny 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Zbliżenia magazyn informacyjny 08:00 Karnet kulturalny 08:10 Agromagazyn magazyn rolniczy 08:30 Kurier program informacyjny 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Pomyśl o sobie program medyczny 09:00 Program lokalny - audycje wyborcze 10:10 "Królowa Bona" reż.Janusz Majewski, wyk.Aleksandra Śląska, Zdzisław Kozień, Lidia Korsakówna, Piotr Fronczewski serial historyczny Polska 1981 11:00 Konferencja prasowa premiera Leszka Millera 11:45 Koncert Życia i Nadziei 12:30 Kurier program informacyjny 12:40 Prognoza pogody 12:45 Moto świat magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:15 To jest temat cykl reportaży 13:30 Kurier program informacyjny 13:45 Prognoza pogody 13:50 "Obsesja" "Lizzie McGuire" reż.Larry Shaw, wyk.Hilary Duff, Lalaine, Adam Lamberg, Jake Thomas serial komediowy USA 2001 14:15 Książka dla dzieci magazyn 14:30 Kurier, Prognoza pogody program informacyjny 14:35 Telenowyny magazyn 14:50 Kwartet magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej 15:00 Kowalski i Schmidt magazyn 15:30 Kurier, Prognoza pogody program informacyjny 15:45 Zbliżenia magazyn informacyjny 16:00 Muzyczny kram program muzyczny 16:30 Kurier program informacyjny 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Młodzież kontra program publicystyczny 17:30 Kurier program informacyjny 17:35 Świat magazyn międzynarodowy 18:00 Zbliżenia magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Kurier, Prognoza pogody program informacyjny 18:35 Regiony kultury magazyn kulturalny 18:45 "Dom 50 lat TVP reż.Jan Łomnicki, wyk.Jan Englert, Barbara Sołtysik, Bożena Dykiel, Tomasz Borkowy serial obyczajowy Polska 1996 20:15 Feliksy Warszawskie 2002 20:30 Kurier program informacyjny 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Przegląd gospodarczy magazyn ekonomiczny 21:20 ZUS radzi program poradnikowy 21:30 Kurier program informacyjny 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Zbliżenia magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Sport weekend 22:30 Kurier program informacyjny 22:50 Studio pogoda 23:00 Telekurier nocą magazyn 23:50 "Złowrogi pociąg" reż.Malcolm McKay, wyk.David Suchet, Adrian Dunbar, Saskia Reeves, Alec McCowen dramat kryminalny Wielka Brytania 1995 01:30 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 07:00 Inforama Tele 5, przegląd prasy i prognoza pogody 07:15 Taaaka ryba magazyn wędkarski 07:40 Inforama Tele 5, przegląd prasy i prognoza pogody 07:55 Telezakupy 08:25 "Między nami pacjentami" reż.Vernon Lawrence, wyk.James Bolam, Peter Bowles, Christopher Strauli, Richard Wilson serial komediowy Wielka Brytania 1981 08:55 "Space Millenium" serial dokumentalny Niemcy/Francja/Japonia 09:55 Nasze zwierzaki program dla miłośników zwierząt 10:20 "Świat wokół nas" serial dokumentalny Australia 10:50 Auto Motor i Sport magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:15 "Hakerzy" reż.Brain Farnham, wyk.Jesse Birdsall, Jaye Griffiths, Craig McLachlan, Anton Lesser serial sensacyjny Wielka Brytania 1997 12:10 Taaaka ryba magazyn wędkarski 12:35 "Next TV" serial dokumentalny Kanada 2001 13:00 "Zauroczenie" reż.Gianni Lepre, wyk.Agnese Nano, Giovanni Guidelli, Vanni Corbellini, Paola Pitagora serial obyczajowy Włochy 1999 14:00 "Biały słoń" reż.Gianfranco Albano, wyk.Mathieu Carriere, Jennifer Nitsch, Remo Girone, Axelle Grelet film przygodowy Niemcy/Francja/Włochy 1998 15:50 Maciej Kuroń Dzień z gwiazdą program rozrywkowy 16:20 "Space Millenium" serial dokumentalny Niemcy/Francja/Japonia 17:20 Inforama Tele 5, prognoza pogody 17:25 "Billy Frankenstein" reż.Fred Olen Ray, wyk.Jordan Lamoureux, Vernon Wells, Tommy Kirk, Brian Carrillo komedia USA 1998 19:05 "Hakerzy" reż.Brain Farnham, wyk.Jesse Birdsall, Jaye Griffiths, Craig McLachlan, Anton Lesser serial sensacyjny Wielka Brytania 1997 20:00 "Zakochana księżna" reż.David Greene, wyk.Julie Cox, Christopher Villiers, Christopher Bowen melodramat USA 1996 21:40 Inforama Tele 5, Prognoza pogody 21:45 "Sandra - zbuntowana księżniczka" reż.Didier Albert, wyk.Marie-Cecile Verdi, David Soul, Jean-Claude Brialy, Andrea Ferreol serial obyczajowy Francja 1995 22:40 Goldie Hawn Wywiady Ruby Wax talk show 23:10 "Hotel Zacisze" reż.John Howard Davies/Bob Spiers, wyk.John Cleese, Prunella Scales, Connie Booth, Andrew Sachs serial komediowy Wielka Brytania 1975 23:50 Zwariowani Brytyjczycy program rozrywkowy 00:10 "Bohater mimo woli" reż.Dennis Satin, wyk.Ralf Bauer, Carin C. Tietze, Edgar M. Böhlke, Dieter Bach komedia Niemcy 1998 01:45 Zakończenie programu TV Niepokalanów II 14:55 Program dnia 15:00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 15:25 U Pana Boga za piecem magazyn niepełnosprawnych 15:40 Schronisko reportaż 16:00 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 16:05 św. Pawła od Krzyża Kalendarz liturgiczny 16:10 Przegląd Niedzieli 16:15 Sekty - czas wielkich łowów Studio otwarte - Cybernetyki 7 program publicystyczny 17:45 "Podarunek od Boga" film dokumentalny 18:40 Cudowny medalik reportaż 18:55 Program dnia 19:00 Długi, grubszy ... I co było dalej? program dla dzieci 19:10 "Mistrz Paweł z Lewoczy" film dokumentalny 19:20 "Przez trzy morza" "Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki" serial animowany Polska 19:30 "Lisy i rysie" "Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię" film przyrodniczy 20:10 Droga jest otwarta program misyjny 20:35 część chwalebna Różaniec 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski 21:05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21:10 św. Pawła od Krzyża Kalendarz liturgiczny 21:15 Przegląd Niedzieli 21:20 Kres życia, cierpienie Bioetyka rozmowa z o. Jerzym Brusiło 21:35 "Marcelino chleb i wino" reż.Ladislao Vajda, wyk.Rafael Rivelles, Antonio Vico, Pablito Calvo, Juan Calvo film obyczajowy Hiszpania/Włochy 1954 23:05 Zakończenie programu TMT 07:00 Program dnia 07:05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 08:00 "Dzisiejsza Wielka Brytania" serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2001 08:30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 09:00 W garnku poradnik kulinarny 09:30 Magia Tarota magazyn 10:00 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 11:15 Telesprzedaż 11:30 Moto Liga magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:00 TV Yacht Klub magazyn żeglarski 12:30 Pory roku magazyn poradnikowy 13:30 Music Pub magazyn muzyczny 13:45 Telesprzedaż 14:00 Wybory Miss WWW półfinały 14:30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 15:00 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 16:00 Men magazyn dla mężczyzn 16:30 Na czasie magazyn muzyczny 16:55 Telesprzedaż 17:25 Ludzie sukcesu wywiad 18:15 Babski świat magazyn dla pań i dziewcząt 18:30 Z notatnika podróżnika magazyn turystyczny 19:00 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 20:00 Telesprzedaż 20:30 V6 magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:00 "Dzisiejsza Wielka Brytania" serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2001 21:30 Muzyczny salon magazyn muzyczny 22:00 Men magazyn dla mężczyzn 22:30 Auto Plus TV magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:00 Teraz Muzyczny Telewizja 23:45 Magia Tarota magazyn 00:15 Zakończenie programu WTK 10:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 10:15 Puls sportu 10:30 Program lokalny 11:00 Nasze miasto program publicystyczny 11:25 "Utopia" reż.Leo Joannon, wyk.Stan Laurel, Olivier Hardy, Suzy Delair, Max Elloy komedia przygodowa Francja 1950 12:55 Turniej Dzielnic (finał) - Święto Pyry 13:55 W związku z Solidarnością magazyn 14:05 OTO MOTO + magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:30 Program lokalny 15:00 Z pierwszej strony program publicystyczny 15:40 "Poznańskie gawędy" film dokumentalny 16:00 Na zdrowie magazyn medyczny 16:30 Program lokalny 17:00 Temat dla prezydenta program publicystyczny 17:50 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 18:00 Żyj dynamicznie magazyn rekreacyjny 18:20 Nie tylko astrologia 18:40 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 19:05 Telehobby - spotkanie z Telewizją Kablową Poznań 19:25 Tort czy sport magazyn 20:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 20:30 Studio sport 22:00 Program lokalny 22:30 Żyj dynamicznie magazyn rekreacyjny 22:50 Tak myślę program publicystyczny 23:30 Zakończenie programu TVK Starachowice 17:10 Powitanie 17:10 Powitanie 17:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny 17:35 10 lat Miejskiej Szkoły Tańca "MIM" - fragmenty 18:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu 18:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny 18:35 10 lat Miejskiej Szkoły Tańca "MIM" - fragmenty 19:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu 19:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny 19:35 10 lat Miejskiej Szkoły Tańca "MIM" - fragmenty 20:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu 20:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny 20:35 10 lat Miejskiej Szkoły Tańca "MIM" - fragmenty 21:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu 21:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny 21:35 10 lat Miejskiej Szkoły Tańca "MIM" - fragmenty 22:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu 22:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny 22:30 Zakończenie programu TV Toya 13:00 "Antonella" telenowela Argentyna 14:05 Przebój tygodnia 14:10 Czekając na przyjaciela magazyn przyrodniczy 14:25 Przed ligą program sportowy 14:40 Cały ten zgiełk magazyn filmowy 15:00 Kotłownia, czyli rock'n'rollowy kocioł parowy magazyn muzyczny 15:30 Być kobietą 15:45 Koncert 16:00 W cztery oczy program J. Kamińskiej 16:10 Prosto z miasta magazyn reporterów 16:40 Przebój tygodnia 16:45 Łódzkie migawki 17:00 II liga Piłka nożna mecz ŁKS - Cukierki Brzeg 19:05 Mixtura magazyn muzyczny 20:15 Wydarzenia tygodnia 20:30 Pogoda dla Łodzi 20:40 Przebój tygodnia 20:45 Prosto z miasta magazyn reporterów 21:00 Karty, wróżby, horoskopy program poradnikowy 22:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 22:05 Weekendowy Mix Filmowy 22:45 Wydarzenia tygodnia 23:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 23:05 "Antonella" telenowela Argentyna 00:05 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport 08:00 Magazyn golfowy 08:30 V - max magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:00 Turniej ATP w Madrycie Tenis ziemny ćwierćfinały 11:30 Euroliga mężczyzn Koszykówka mecz Asvel Lyon - Idea Śląsk Wrocław 13:15 Magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 13:30 Turniej ATP w Madrycie - 1. półfinał Tenis ziemny 15:25 Bundesliga Piłka nożna mecz TSV 1860 Monachium - Schalke 04 Gelsenkuirchen 17:20 Turniej w Miliczu Siatkówka mecz Gwardia Wrocław - Galaxia Częstochowa 19:25 Liga holenderska Piłka nożna mecz Ajax Amsterdam - AZ 67 Alkmaar 21:20 Turniej w Miliczu Siatkówka mecz Mostostal Kędzierzyn - Skra Bełchatów 23:20 Bundesliga Piłka nożna mecz Borussia Dortmund - Arminia Bielefeld 01:10 K.O. TV magazyn bokserski 01:40 Historia Muhammeda Ali Wielki boks z archiwum 02:10 Bundesliga Piłka nożna mecz Hansa Rostock - Bayern Monachium 04:00 Turniej ATP w Madrycie - 2. półfinał Tenis ziemny Eurosport 06:00 Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Australii w Philipp Island - trening w klasie Moto GP Sport motocyklowy 07:15 Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Australii w Philipp Island - trening w klasie 250 ccm Sport motocyklowy 08:15 YOZ - Youth Only Zone magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 08:45 Puchar Louisa Vuittona w Auckland - 1 runda Żeglarstwo 09:45 Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Australii w Philipp Island - trening w klasie Moto GP (wydarzenia dnia) Sport motocyklowy 10:30 Eliminacje do Mistrzostw Europy 2004 (najważniejsze wydarzenia) Piłka nożna 12:30 Klasyka piłkarskich Mistrzostw Europy Piłka nożna 13:30 Historie piłkarskich Mistrzostw Świata Piłka nożna program poświęcony Franzowi Beckenbauerowi 14:00 Turniej WTA w Zurychu Tenis ziemny półfinały 17:00 Eliminacje do Mistrzostw Europy 2004 (najważniejsze wydarzenia) Piłka nożna 19:00 Super Racing Weekend w Estoril Automobilizm wyścigi w klasach FIA GT Super Pole oraz Renault F 2000 20:00 Walka o mistrzostwo świata wersji IBF w wadze super lekkośredniej J. Gatti - S. Ottke Boks 21:30 Turniej Basho Sumo 22:30 Wiadomości Eurosportu 22:45 Turniej WTA w Zurychu Tenis ziemny półfinały 00:15 Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Australii w Philipp Island - trening (wydarzenia dnia) Sport motocyklowy 01:15 YOZ - Youth Only Zone magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 01:45 Wiadomości Eurosportu 02:00 Zakończenie programu 04:00 Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Australii w Philipp Island Sport motocyklowy wyścig w klasie 125 ccm Canal + Niebieski 07:00 "Czarna wdowa" Za zgodą rodziców reż.Bob Rafelson, wyk.Debra Winger, Theresa Russell, Sami Frey, Dennis Hopper thriller USA 1987 08:40 "Wybawienie" Deser film krótkometrażowy 09:00 Wstęp do meczu 09:20 Liga polska Piłka nożna mecz GKS Katowice - Górnik Zabrze 11:25 Gala Boksu Zawodowego w Kozienicach walka Tomasz Adamek - Clark Laverne o tytuł Międzynarodowego Mistrza Polski 12:55 Liga angielska Piłka nożna mecz Leeds United - FC Liverpool 15:00 "Niezwykłe przygody ludzi i zwierząt" film dokumentalny 15:55 Fulham - Manchester United, Everton - Arsenal Londyn Mecz + Mecz magazyn piłkarski 18:00 Wstęp do meczu 18:15 Liga polska Piłka nożna mecz Wisła Płock - Legia Warszawa 20:25 Liga włoska Piłka nożna mecz Inter Mediolan - Juventus Turyn 22:30 Liga + magazyn ligi polskiej 23:45 Liga francuska Piłka nożna mecz Auxerre - Olimpique Lyon 01:45 Liga + magazyn ligi polskiej 03:00 Liga angielska Piłka nożna mecz Leeds United - FC Liverpool 04:55 Fulham - Manchester United, Everton - Arsenal Londyn Mecz + Mecz magazyn piłkarski Ale kino! 08:00 "Nóż w wodzie" Za zgodą rodziców reż.Roman Polański, wyk.Leon Niemczyk, Jolanta Umecka, Zygmunt Malanowicz dramat obyczajowy Polska 1962 09:35 "Sensacja" "Muzyka i film" film dokumentalny 10:35 "Trudna miłość" Za zgodą rodziców reż.Jonathan Kaplan, wyk.Michelle Pfeiffer, Dennis Haysbert, Stephanie McFadden, Brian Kerwin film obyczajowy USA 1992 12:20 "Legendy: Jack Nicholson" film dokumentalny USA 13:10 "Piękny przedmiot pożądania" Za zgodą rodziców reż.Michael Lindsay-Hogg, wyk.John Malkovich, Andie MacDowell, Lolita Davidovich, Rudi Davies komedia obyczajowa USA/Wielka Brytania 1991 14:55 "Księżycowe góry" Za zgodą rodziców reż.Bob Rafelson, wyk.Patrick Bergin, Iain Glen, Richard E. Grant, Fiona Shaw film przygodowy USA 1990 17:10 "Kobiety za kamerą" film dokumentalny Francja 1959 18:15 "Słodki ptak młodości" Za zgodą rodziców reż.Nicolas Roeg, wyk.Elizabeth Taylor, Mark Harmon, Valerie Perrine, Kevin Geer dramat obyczajowy USA 1989 20:00 "W morzu uczuć" Za zgodą rodziców reż.Michael Bray, wyk.Maryam d'Abo, Sean Chapman, Ray Winstone, Amparo Moreno komedia Hiszpania/Wielka Brytania 1998 21:35 "Bezbronna" Tylko dla dorosłych reż.Martin Campbell, wyk.Barbara Hershey, Sam Shepard, Mary Beth Hurt, J.T. Walsh thriller USA 1990 23:20 "Zabójca" Za zgodą rodziców reż.Roy London, wyk.Forest Whitaker, Peter White, John Bedford Lloyd, Sherilyn Fenn thriller USA 1991 00:50 "Grot" film krótkometrażowy 01:10 "Chce mi się wyć" Tylko dla dorosłych reż.Jacek Skalski, wyk.Dorota Pomykała, Mirosław Baka, Alicja Jachiewicz, Halina Rasiak dramat psychologiczny Polska 1990 02:30 Zakończenie programu Le Cinema 14:00 "Paryski blues" Za zgodą rodziców reż.Martin Ritt, wyk.Paul Newman, Joanne Woodward, Diahann Carroll, Sidney Poitier film obyczajowy USA 1961 15:45 "Valentino" Za zgodą rodziców reż.Ken Russell, wyk.Rudolf Nureyev, Leslie Caron, Michelle Phillips, Carol Kane film biograficzny Wielka Brytania 1977 18:15 "Przyjęcie" Dla wszystkich reż.Blake Edwards, wyk.Peter Sellers, Claudine Longet, Marge Champion, Fay McKenzie komedia USA 1968 20:00 "Za kulisami: 'Osiem kobiet'" Dokument Dla wszystkich film dokumentalny 20:30 "Dobranoc, signora Campbell" Za zgodą rodziców reż.Melvin Frank, wyk.Gina Lollobrigida, Peter Lawford, Phil Silvers, Shelley Winters komedia USA/Włochy 1968 22:30 "Życie złodzieja" Za zgodą rodziców reż.Louis Malle, wyk.Jean-Paul Belmondo, Genevitve Bujold, Marie Dubois, Julien Guiomar dramat obyczajowy Francja 1967 00:30 "Justyna: Sen nocy letniej" Tylko dla dorosłychreż.David Cove, wyk.Daneen Boone, Ashlie Rhey, Jane Mun film erotyczny Wielka Brytania 1996 02:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Channel 09:00 Lekarze dzikich zwierząt 09:25 Wynalazki i gadżety Discovery dla dzieci 09:55 Układ Słoneczny Discovery dla dzieci 10:20 Prehistoryczny słoń 11:15 Najniebezpieczniejsze węże Ameryki Łowca krokodyli 12:10 Zaginione świątynie Indii Tajemnice Azji 13:05 Pierwsze kontakty handlowe Tajemnice zaginionych imperiów 14:00 Morderstwo Siergieja Kirowa Czerwone rozdziały 14:30 Hitler Mistrzowie zła 15:00 Podróż przez Dolinę Królów 16:00 Faraonowie - kobiety 17:00 Nieznana historia Egiptu 18:00 Pola bitew 19:00 Bormann Ludzie Hitlera 20:00 Mumie - zatrzymane w czasie 21:00 Elektroniczny świadek Detektywi sądowi 22:00 Gorzkie lekarstwo Medycyna sądowa 22:30 Krwawy szlak Medycyna sądowa 23:00 John Gotti - skazany Z akt FBI 00:00 Trauma - płonący proces Urazówka - życie i śmierć w izbie przyjęć 01:00 Bostońscy stróże prawa 02:00 Wojna U-bootów 03:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Adventure 09:00 Argentyna - Godzina trzecia Eco Challenge 09:55 Żółwie skórzaste Podróże Nicka 10:20 W dżungli Jukatanu Szalone podróże Phila Koeghana 10:50 Karaiby - Gwadelupa Wielka wyprawa 11:15 St. Laurent w Montrealu Ulice świata 11:45 Żółwie skórzaste Podróże Nicka 12:15 Nepal Obieżyświat 13:10 Przewodnik po Rio de Janeiro Obieżyświat 14:05 Karaiby - Gwadelupa Wielka wyprawa 14:30 St. Laurent w Montrealu Ulice świata 15:00 Argentyna - Godzina trzecia Eco Challenge 15:55 Żółwie skórzaste Podróże Nicka 16:20 W dżungli Jukatanu Szalone podróże Phila Koeghana 16:50 Karaiby - Gwadelupa Wielka wyprawa 17:15 St. Laurent w Montrealu Ulice świata 17:45 Żółwie skórzaste Podróże Nicka 18:15 Nepal Obieżyświat 19:10 Przewodnik po Rio de Janeiro Obieżyświat 20:05 Karaiby - Gwadelupa Wielka wyprawa 20:30 St. Laurent w Montrealu Ulice świata 21:00 Argentyna - Godzina trzecia Eco Challenge 21:55 Żółwie skórzaste Podróże Nicka 22:20 W dżungli Jukatanu Szalone podróże Phila Koeghana 22:50 Karaiby - Gwadelupa Wielka wyprawa 23:15 St. Laurent w Montrealu Ulice świata 23:45 Żółwie skórzaste Podróże Nicka 00:15 Nepal Obieżyświat 01:10 Przewodnik po Rio de Janeiro Obieżyświat 02:05 Karaiby - Gwadelupa Wielka wyprawa 02:30 St. Laurent w Montrealu Ulice świata 03:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Civilisation 09:00 20000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi Wielkie powieści 09:55 Pęknięte przęsło Katastrofa 10:20 Najdłuższe poszukiwania Cudem ocaleni 10:50 Edgehill Wielkie kampanie 11:45 Zatopiony "Pawi tron" Łowcy skarbów 12:15 Siuksowie Dawni wojownicy 12:40 Bitwa o Angkor Podróżnicy w czasie 13:10 Pilot - widmo Łowcy duchów 13:35 Mity i legendy Stworzenia fantastyczne 14:05 Edgehill Wielkie kampanie 15:00 20000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi Wielkie powieści 15:55 Pęknięte przęsło Katastrofa 16:20 Najdłuższe poszukiwania Cudem ocaleni 16:50 Edgehill Wielkie kampanie 17:45 Zatopiony "Pawi tron" Łowcy skarbów 18:15 Siuksowie Dawni wojownicy 18:40 Bitwa o Angkor Podróżnicy w czasie 19:10 Pilot - widmo Łowcy duchów 19:35 Mity i legendy Stworzenia fantastyczne 20:05 Edgehill Wielkie kampanie 21:00 20000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi Wielkie powieści 21:55 Pęknięte przęsło Katastrofa 22:20 Najdłuższe poszukiwania Cudem ocaleni 22:50 Edgehill Wielkie kampanie 23:45 Zatopiony "Pawi tron" Łowcy skarbów 00:15 Siuksowie Dawni wojownicy 00:40 Bitwa o Angkor Podróżnicy w czasie 01:10 Pilot - widmo Łowcy duchów 01:35 Mity i legendy Stworzenia fantastyczne 02:05 Edgehill Wielkie kampanie 03:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 07:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom 08:00 W krainie Cajunów Na szlaku z Jeffem Corwinem 09:00 Beagle Przewodnik po rasach psów 09:30 Psy na służbie 10:00 Serengeti - królestwo gnu Ostatnie raje na Ziemi 10:30 Shire Wielkie rzeki Afryki 11:00 Z teki fotografa 11:30 Tanzania Afrykańska odyseja 12:00 Archiwum krokodyli 13:00 Czarownik Przygody Marka O'Shea 13:30 Nadrzewny krokodyl Przygody Marka O'Shea 14:00 Rzeka Obserwator 14:30 Ptasia telewizja 15:00 Ogród zoologiczny 16:00 Sprzymierzeńcy 17:00 Małpi świat 18:00 Archiwum krokodyli 19:00 Czarownik Przygody Marka O'Shea 19:30 Nadrzewny krokodyl Przygody Marka O'Shea 20:00 Gepardy Mistrzowie przetrwania 21:00 Ostatnie dzikie puszcze Żyjąca Europa 22:00 Weterynarze z Abu Dhabi 22:30 Weterynarz 23:00 Ucieczka / Śmierć na szlaku Schwytani 00:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom 01:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom 02:00 Królestwo Syjamu Na szlaku z Jeffem Corwinem 03:00 Owczarki staroangielskie Przewodnik po rasach psów 03:30 Psy na służbie 04:00 Yellowstone - boskie dzieło Ostatnie raje na Ziemi 04:30 Hoanib Wielkie rzeki Afryki National Geographic Channel 08:00 Moczary i laguny Opowieści z Belize 08:30 Niedźwiedzi targ Detektywi przyrody 09:00 Nowy Orlean i Singapur Taksówką za sto dolarów 09:30 Afrykańskie wspinaczki 10:00 Królestwo deszczu Skrajności klimatu 11:00 Poszukiwania prawdy Zaginione światy 12:00 Na tropie yeti 13:00 Moczary i laguny Opowieści z Belize 13:30 Niedźwiedzi targ Detektywi przyrody 14:00 Nowy Orlean i Singapur Taksówką za sto dolarów 14:30 Afrykańskie wspinaczki 15:00 Królestwo deszczu Skrajności klimatu 16:00 Poszukiwania prawdy Zaginione światy 17:00 Na tropie yeti 18:00 Królestwo deszczu Skrajności klimatu 19:00 Psie profesje Sobotnie spotkania z przyrodą 19:30 W świecie krokodyli: Niechętny wojownik Sobotnie spotkania z przyrodą 20:00 Narzeczona niedźwiedzia Sobotnie spotkania z przyrodą 21:00 Urodzeni mordercy: Ocean Sobotnie spotkania z przyrodą 22:00 Słonie w Parku Narodowym Krugera Sobotnie spotkania z przyrodą 23:00 Polinezyjskie rekiny Sobotnie spotkania z przyrodą 00:00 Urodzeni mordercy: Ocean Sobotnie spotkania z przyrodą 01:00 Słonie w Parku Narodowym Krugera Sobotnie spotkania z przyrodą 02:00 Zakończenie programu Planete 08:00 "Królestwo rekinów" "Dzikie i niebezpieczne" serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 08:35 "Kraina nosorożców" "Dzikie i niebezpieczne" serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 09:05 "Królestwo lwa" "Dzikie i niebezpieczne" serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 09:40 "Polowanie na krokodyle" "Dzikie i niebezpieczne" serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 10:10 "Kraina niedźwiedzi" "Dzikie i niebezpieczne" serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 10:40 "Ostatnia klasa" serial dokumentalny USA 2001 11:10 "Ostatnia klasa" serial dokumentalny USA 2001 11:40 "Ostatnia klasa" serial dokumentalny USA 2001 12:10 "Ostatnia klasa" serial dokumentalny USA 2001 12:40 "Ostatnia klasa" serial dokumentalny USA 2001 13:10 "Pizza story" film dokumentalny Włochy 14:00 "Kulinarne science - fiction" film dokumentalny Francja 14:50 "Podróże w nieznane" "Wiek XX" serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 15:45 "Polityka przemocy" "Wiek XX" serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 16:40 "Długowieczność - błogosławieństwo czy udręka?" film dokumentalny Francja 1989 17:35 "Żyć wiecznie" film dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2000 18:30 "Tajemnice paryskiego Disneylandu" film dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2000 19:20 Euro Disneyland Dyskusja 19:50 "Mroczne sny o paryskim Disneylandzie" film dokumentalny Francja 2001 20:45 "Metropolis" "Wiek XX" serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1997 21:40 "Sława" "Wiek XX" serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1997 22:35 "Nieśmiertelny cesarz" film dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1996 23:30 "Chińska prasa - spacer po linie" film dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2000 00:15 "Po drugiej stronie obiektywu" serial dokumentalny Kanada 2001 00:40 "Po drugiej stronie obiektywu" serial dokumentalny Kanada 2001 01:10 "Po drugiej stronie obiektywu" serial dokumentalny Kanada 2001 01:40 "Ostatnia klasa" serial dokumentalny USA 2001 02:10 "Ostatnia klasa" serial dokumentalny USA 2001 02:35 Zakończenie programu Travel Channel 08:00 RPA - pieśni wolności Najwspanialsze wyprawy świata 09:00 Marrakesz Wędrówki po świecie 09:30 Malta Tu i tam 10:00 Moluki i Bali Podróż do Azji i dalej 10:30 Trondheim, Norwegia Podróże i tradycje 11:00 Giza Crawshaw i jego malowniczy szlak 11:30 Kair Zmyślny podróżnik 12:00 Wielka podróż pana Fry'a 13:00 Szlak Davos Podróże kolejami szwajcarskimi 14:00 Bali Żyłka podróżnicza 14:30 Uratowani przez kozy Nick Sanders - krańce pustyni 15:00 Las Vegas Caprice i jej podróże 15:30 Marrakesz Wędrówki po świecie 16:00 RPA - pieśni wolności Najwspanialsze wyprawy świata 17:00 Wypadki się zdarzają W 80 dni dookoła świata 17:30 Innish Krótkie wycieczki do Irlandii 18:00 Kuba Przemierzając świat 18:30 Od John O'Groats do Blackpool Kalejdoskop wybrzeża 19:00 Petalidi w Grecji i Puerto Vallarta w Meksyku W podróży... 19:30 Moluki i Bali Podróż do Azji i dalej 20:00 Egipt Tu i tam 20:30 Jordania Caprice i jej podróże 21:00 Heavenly Na nartach w Ameryce 21:30 Guanajuato, Meksyk Entrada 22:00 Południowa Francja Podróże z przewodnikiem 23:00 W głębi kraju Floyd w Australii 23:30 Od John O'Groats do Blackpool Kalejdoskop wybrzeża 00:00 Wielka podróż pana Fry'a 01:00 Malta Tu i tam 01:30 Indonezja, Australia, Fidżi i Vanuatu Oceania 02:00 Zakończenie programu Marcopolo 05:30 Chorwacja Landscape 06:00 Przypadkowi żeglarze - Wydanie specjalne 07:00 Sri Lanka Wyspa skarbów 07:30 Kiedy Bóg stworzył Paryż Europolis 08:00 Kuala Lumpur - miasto kolorów Metropolis 08:30 Willa Gamberaia Słynne rezydencje 09:00 Za kołem polarnym Norweskie opowieści 09:30 Hiszpania Atlas 10:00 Niemcy - romantyczny zakątek Landscape 10:30 Berlin Europolis 11:00 Jemen Mistral 11:30 Aosta i jej zamki reportaż 12:00 Maroko Marcopolo Express 12:30 Kolumbia - wieczna wiosna i serce kawy Spirit of 13:00 Sycylia Pocztówki z Włoch 13:30 Lizbona Europolis 14:00 Ogrody Fundacji Dziedzictwa Narodowego Angielskie ogrody 15:00 Uzbekistan - Jedwabny Szlak Notatki z podróży 15:30 Malta reportaż 16:00 Massachussetts Ludzie i miejsca 16:30 Barcelona Europolis 17:00 Underground Director's view 17:30 Werona Jubileusz 2000 18:00 Saxon Shore Way Wielka Brytania z lotu ptaka 19:00 Tunezja reportaż 19:30 Londyn - angielski styl Europolis 20:00 Kalifornia reportaż 20:30 Lecce Pocztówki z Włoch 21:00 Alaska Rejsy 21:30 Australia. Wielkie wina i Great Ocean Road reportaż 22:00 Etiopia Explorer 22:30 Rzym - spacer wśród pamiątek przeszłości Europolis 23:00 Francja Rzeki 23:30 Zamek Ruspoli w Vignanello Słynne rezydencje 00:00 Święci Wenecji Euganejskiej 00:30 Singapur Ludzie i miejsca 01:00 Alesund Norweskie opowieści 01:30 Amsterdam Europolis 02:00 Liguria Pod wiatr 02:30 Chorwacja Landscape 03:00 Przypadkowi żeglarze - Wydanie specjalne 04:00 Sri Lanka Wyspa skarbów 04:30 Kiedy Bóg stworzył Paryż Europolis Club 06:00 Colour The Healing Garden 06:30 Marzenia senne 07:00 Niesamowite wnętrza 07:30 The Everetts' Get Curb Appeal Weekendowi wojownicy 08:00 Oprah's Book Club Oprah talk show 09:00 Greatest Designers. Paryż Kreatorzy mody magazyn mody 09:30 W świecie mody magazyn mody 10:00 Friendly Terror. Massachusetts vs. Salvatore Sicari Opowieści kryminalne 11:00 Floryda vs. Gudinas Opowieści sądowe 12:00 Colour The Healing Garden 12:30 Marzenia senne 13:00 Niesamowite wnętrza 13:30 The Everetts' Get Curb Appeal Weekendowi wojownicy 14:00 Oprah's Book Club Oprah talk show 15:00 Greatest Designers. Paryż Kreatorzy mody magazyn mody 15:30 W świecie mody magazyn mody 16:00 Friendly Terror. Massachusetts vs. Salvatore Sicari Opowieści kryminalne 17:00 Floryda vs. Gudinas Opowieści sądowe 18:00 Colour The Healing Garden 18:30 Marzenia senne 19:00 Niesamowite wnętrza 19:30 The Everetts' Get Curb Appeal Weekendowi wojownicy 20:00 Oprah's Book Club Oprah talk show 21:00 Greatest Designers. Paryż Kreatorzy mody magazyn mody 21:30 W świecie mody magazyn mody 22:00 Friendly Terror. Massachusetts vs. Salvatore Sicari Opowieści kryminalne 23:00 Kulisy Hollywood 00:00 Colour The Healing Garden 00:30 Marzenia senne 01:00 Niesamowite wnętrza 01:30 The Everetts' Get Curb Appeal Weekendowi wojownicy 02:00 Oprah's Book Club Oprah talk show 03:00 Greatest Designers. Paryż Kreatorzy mody magazyn mody 03:30 W świecie mody magazyn mody 04:00 Friendly Terror. Massachusetts vs. Salvatore Sicari Opowieści kryminalne Romantica 06:00 "W poszukiwaniu miłości" reż.Jose A. Ferrara, wyk.Gaby Espino, Rene Lavan, Carlos Mata, Lilibeth Morillo telenowela Wenezuela 1999 07:00 "W poszukiwaniu miłości" reż.Jose A. Ferrara, wyk.Gaby Espino, Rene Lavan, Carlos Mata, Lilibeth Morillo telenowela Wenezuela 1999 08:00 "W poszukiwaniu miłości" reż.Jose A. Ferrara, wyk.Gaby Espino, Rene Lavan, Carlos Mata, Lilibeth Morillo telenowela Wenezuela 1999 09:00 "W poszukiwaniu miłości" reż.Jose A. Ferrara, wyk.Gaby Espino, Rene Lavan, Carlos Mata, Lilibeth Morillo telenowela Wenezuela 1999 10:00 "W poszukiwaniu miłości" reż.Jose A. Ferrara, wyk.Gaby Espino, Rene Lavan, Carlos Mata, Lilibeth Morillo telenowela Wenezuela 1999 11:00 "Serce dla serca" reż.Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk.Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover telenowela Wenezuela 1999 12:00 "Serce dla serca" reż.Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk.Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover telenowela Wenezuela 1999 13:00 "Serce dla serca" reż.Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk.Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover telenowela Wenezuela 1999 14:00 "Serce dla serca" reż.Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk.Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover telenowela Wenezuela 1999 15:00 "Serce dla serca" reż.Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk.Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover telenowela Wenezuela 1999 16:00 "W poszukiwaniu miłości" reż.Jose A. Ferrara, wyk.Gaby Espino, Rene Lavan, Carlos Mata, Lilibeth Morillo telenowela Wenezuela 1999 17:00 "W poszukiwaniu miłości" reż.Jose A. Ferrara, wyk.Gaby Espino, Rene Lavan, Carlos Mata, Lilibeth Morillo telenowela Wenezuela 1999 18:00 "W poszukiwaniu miłości" reż.Jose A. Ferrara, wyk.Gaby Espino, Rene Lavan, Carlos Mata, Lilibeth Morillo telenowela Wenezuela 1999 19:00 "W poszukiwaniu miłości" reż.Jose A. Ferrara, wyk.Gaby Espino, Rene Lavan, Carlos Mata, Lilibeth Morillo telenowela Wenezuela 1999 20:00 "W poszukiwaniu miłości" reż.Jose A. Ferrara, wyk.Gaby Espino, Rene Lavan, Carlos Mata, Lilibeth Morillo telenowela Wenezuela 1999 21:00 "Serce dla serca" reż.Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk.Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover telenowela Wenezuela 1999 22:00 "Serce dla serca" reż.Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk.Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover telenowela Wenezuela 1999 23:00 "Serce dla serca" reż.Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk.Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover telenowela Wenezuela 1999 00:00 "Serce dla serca" reż.Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk.Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover telenowela Wenezuela 1999 01:00 "Serce dla serca" reż.Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk.Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover telenowela Wenezuela 1999 02:00 Zakończenie programu Fashion TV 05:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów/Happy Birthday 07:00 Londyn, Nowy Jork Tygodnie mody 09:00 Paryż, Milan Tygodnie mody 12:00 Modelki 14:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów/Happy Birthday 14:30 Model Flat 16:30 Tygodnie mody 18:00 Modelki 18:30 Model Flat 19:00 Hity Tygodni Mody 21:00 Modelki 22:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów/Happy Birthday 22:30 Model Flat 02:00 Modelki MTV Germany 06:00 Kickstart 09:00 Hot Music 10:30 AAA 2 11:00 neu brand 12:00 Euro Top 20 14:00 Select Weekend Edition 16:00 Videoclash 17:00 Die Ärzte MTV Masters 18:00 News Weekend Edition 18:30 King of the Hill 19:00 "Daria" serial animowany 19:30 MTV's Greatest Hits 20:00 Dancefloor Charts 21:00 MTV Unter Ulmen 22:00 The Osbournes reality show 22:30 The Table With Bruce Springsteen AAA 23:00 Bruce Springsteen MTV Live 00:00 Jackass 00:30 Making the Video 01:00 Night Videos VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 13:00 VIVA Hits Polska nowości polskiej sceny muzycznej 14:00 Chartsurfer - sms-owa lista przebojów VIVY 16:00 VIVAMAT - interaktywny program wbrew wszelkim regułom z waszymi gwiazdami 18:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 19:00 Nowe na VIVIE magazyn muzyczny 20:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:00 Club Rotation - potężna dawka muzyki klubowej na żywo 22:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 23:00 Planet VIVA Club magazyn muzyczny 01:00 Night Club VIVA 06:00 Pobudka z Vivą program muzyczny 09:00 VIVAMAT magazyn muzyczny 10:00 Inside magazyn mody 11:00 Interaktiv Spezial 12:00 Voll Viva magazyn muzyczny 13:00 Nowości VIVY magazyn muzyczny 14:00 Co jest grane? Las Ketchup magazyn wydarzeń muzycznych 15:00 Band ohne Namen - niemieckie listy przebojów Top 100 magazyn muzyczny 17:00 McClip Show program muzyczny 18:00 Ashanti Planet Viva magazyn muzyczny 19:00 Talk show muzyczny Olivera Pochera 20:00 Sono Club Rotation obrotowy klub taneczny VIVY z Daisy Dee, czyli jump do upadłego 21:00 Foo Fighters live! Overdrive koncert 22:00 Voll Viva magazyn muzyczny 23:00 Niteclub magazyn muzyczny 00:00 Electronic Beats magazyn muzyki elektronicznej 01:00 Vs. magazyn muzyczny 02:00 Nocny express program nocny VH1 Classic 06:00 VH1 Classic Smooth 21:00 VH1 Classic Rock ONYX 07:00 Power Hour program muzyczny 08:00 Onyx@morning - Muzyka na dzień dobry magazyn muzyczny 09:00 RTL Shop magazyn reklamowy 12:00 2day@onyx - wideoklipy z pierwszej 100 listy przebojów magazyn muzyczny 14:00 Just Call piosenki na życzenie 15:00 ONYX. D.C. - muzyka taneczna i klubowa 16:00 Power Hour program muzyczny 17:00 Best Of Who's That Girl magazyn 18:00 Woda - wideoklipy na dany temat Top 19:00 Sunset@onyx magazyn 21:00 Club Inferno - muzyka taneczna 22:00 Chill@onyx magazyn 00:00 Sexy Clips - erotyczne wideoklipy 01:00 "Electric Blue" serial erotyczny Wielka Brytania 1979/89 02:00 ONYX. D.C. - muzyka taneczna i klubowa 03:00 Onyx@night magazyn Mezzo 06:00 "Les mondes musicaux en roue libre" film dokumentalny 08:15 The Spanish Rhapsody Franz Liszt 08:40 Fantasia Baetica Manuel de Falla koncert 08:55 Three Works Astor Piazzolla 09:15 "A Century of Orchestral Music" film dokumentalny 10:05 Repons Pierre Boulez koncert 10:50 Opus Number Zoo Luciano Berio koncert 11:15 Andres Segovia Recital 12:00 Under the Palm Tree Isaac Albeniz 12:15 "Les mondes musicaux en roue libre" film dokumentalny 12:30 "Don Quichotte" balet 14:40 La Piemontaise Francois Couperin koncert 15:00 "Jan-Krzysztof" reż.Francois Villiers, wyk.Klaus Maria Brandauer, Bruno Devoldere, Maia Simon, Genevieve Casile serial obyczajowy Francja 1977 16:00 "The Music of a Town: Triana, the Gypsy Gathering" film dokumentalny 17:00 "Abed Azrie, the Thousand and One Nights of Montmartre" film dokumentalny 17:50 Andy Bey Trio koncert 19:00 "Musiciens en herbe" serial dokumentalny 19:15 "Classic Archive: Emil Guilels and Stanislas Neuhaus" film muzyczny 20:15 "Musiciens en herbe" serial dokumentalny 20:30 "Les mondes musicaux en roue libre" film dokumentalny 20:45 "Jeanne d'Arc" opera 22:50 "A Love Feeling" film dokumentalny 23:45 Sonata fortepianowa Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart 00:15 "Les mondes musicaux en roue libre" film dokumentalny 00:30 Dizzy Gillespie Quartet koncert 01:30 Don Thompson and Phil Wyer koncert 02:30 Oumou Sangare koncert 03:25 "Rhandi Music" film dokumentalny 04:00 "Piet Mondrian" film dokumentalny 04:50 Vocalese Live The Manhattan Transfer koncert RTL 2 06:15 "Szczury wodne" serial kryminalny Australia 1995 08:20 "Dotyk anioła" serial fantastyczny USA 1994-98 09:10 Jak się robi...? magazyn filmowy 09:40 Śmiechu warte program rozrywkowy 10:30 Najgłupsze kobiety świata program rozrywkowy 11:35 BRAVO TV magazyn muzyczny 12:50 "Roar" serial historyczny USA 1997/98 13:45 "Nowe przygody Robin Hooda" serial przygodowy USA 1996/97 15:40 "Captain Zoom in Outer Space" reż.Max Tash, wyk.Daniel Riordan, Liz Vassey, Ron Perlman, Gia Carides, Duane Davis film SF USA 1995 17:20 Robot Wars program rozrywkowy 18:15 "Strażnik Teksasu" serial sensacyjny USA 1994/99 19:05 "Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach" serial sensacyjny USA 2000 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 "Na samym dnie" reż.Steven Soderbergh, wyk.Peter Gallagher, Alison Elliot film kryminalny USA 1995 22:10 "Komandosi przestrzeni" reż.John Weidner, wyk.Billy Wirth, Cady Huffman, John Pyper-Ferguson, Edward Albert film SF USA 1995 23:55 "Smoke 'n' Lightnin'" reż.Mike Kirton, wyk.Christopher Atkins, Ryan Winters, Sabryn Genet, Alexandra Nagan film sensacyjny USA 1995 01:30 Wiadomości 01:45 "Na samym dnie" reż.Steven Soderbergh, wyk.Peter Gallagher, Alison Elliot film kryminalny USA 1995 03:30 "Żelazna dama" reż.Larry Ludman, wyk.Sarah Brooks, Ray Coleman, Markus Trautman, Jerry Pacific film sensacyjny USA 1994 Pro 7 06:55 "Pinky i Mózg" serial animowany 07:20 "Mega Man" serial animowany 07:50 "Ace Ventura: Psi detektyw" serial animowany 08:20 "Czarnoksiężnik" serial animowany 08:50 "Big Guy & Rusty" serial animowany 09:15 "Superman" serial animowany 09:45 "Batman & Robin" serial animowany 10:10 "Extreme Ghostbusters" serial animowany 10:40 "Chris Colorado" serial animowany 11:05 "Batman of the Future" serial animowany 11:30 "Naga broń 33 1/3" reż.Peter Segal, wyk.Leslie Nielsen, Priscilla Presley, George Kennedy, O.J. Simpson komedia USA 1994 13:10 "Świat według Bundych" serial komediowy USA 1987 13:40 "Cybill" serial komediowy USA 1997 14:05 "Przyjaciele" serial komediowy USA 1995 14:35 "Will & Grace" serial komediowy USA 1998 15:05 "Jezioro marzeń" serial obyczajowy USA 1997 16:00 "Charmed" serial fantastyczny USA 1999 17:00 "Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica" wyk.Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick, Nate Richert serial komediowy USA 1996 17:30 "Grounded for Life" serial komediowy USA 2001 18:00 "Family Guy" serial komediowy USA 1999 18:30 Switch magazyn rozrywkowy 19:00 Talk Talk Talk talk show 19:55 Wiadomości 20:15 "Kongo" reż.Frank Marshall, wyk.Dylan Walsh, Laura Linney, Ernie Hudson, Tim Curry film przygodowy USA 1995 22:20 "Podziemny krąg" reż.David Fincher, wyk.Brad Pitt, Edward Norton, Helena Bonham Carter, Meat Loaf dramat sensacyjny USA 1999 01:00 "Smak ryzyka" reż.Donald Cammell, wyk.Christopher Walken, Anne Heche, Joan Chen, Steven Bauer thriller USA/Wielka Brytania 1995 02:35 "Do kresu nocy" reż.Larry Brand, wyk.Scott Valentine, Katherine Kelly Lang, John Enos, Mary Fanaro thriller USA 1994 04:00 "Najlepsza część" reż.Oliver Schmitz, wyk.Jan Sosniok, Doreen Jacobi, Alexander Hörbe, Wolf-Dietrich Berg komedia Niemcy 2002 Arte 14:00 Wina i winnice w Europie ARTE Europa magazyn międzynarodowy 14:30 Magazyn ekologiczny 15:15 "Na prostej" film dokumentalny Francja 2002 16:15 Detektyw psychiczny 360° - Reportaż GEO reportaż 16:45 "Kalejdoskop: Szpital Bretonneau w Paryżu" serial dokumentalny 17:15 "Jedzenie zmienione genetycznie zamiast kuchni domowej" film dokumentalny Francja/Wielka Brytania 2001 18:00 "Pakistan Pictures - W drodze do demokracji" serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2002 18:25 "Pakistan Pictures - Szanse gospodarki" serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2002 19:00 Forum Europejczyków magazyn publicystyczny 19:45 Arte Info wiadomości 20:00 W otwarte karty magazyn międzynarodowy 20:15 "Stykówki - Nan Goldin/Nobuyoshi Araki" serial dokumentalny Francja 2000 20:45 "Ogień wiary" "Tajna inkwizycja" film dokumentalny Niemcy 2002 21:40 Metropolis magazyn kulturalny 22:35 "Strada principale" reż.Bianca Conti Rossini, wyk.Michele Bottini, Alessandro Moor, Diego Gaffuri, Cristina Ferraioli film obyczajowy Szwajcaria 2001 00:10 "Życie, jesień" film dokumentalny Rosja 1998 00:45 "Lacombe Lucien" reż.Louis Malle, wyk.Pierre Blaise, Aurore Clement, Holger Löwenadler, Therese Giehse dramat obyczajowy Niemcy/Francja/Włochy 1974 Rai Uno 06:45 Poranek z Raiuno. Wydanie sobotnio-niedzielne magazyn poranny 10:25 Spotkanie w kinie magazyn filmowy 10:30 Tydzień w parlamencie magazyn aktualności 10:55 Prognoza pogody 11:00 Zielona Linia na rynku 12:00 Wyzwanie dla kucharza magazyn kulinarny 13:30 Wiadomości 14:00 Easy Driver magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:15 Niebieska linia. Crotone - Capo Rizzuto magazyn krajoznawczy 15:30 Quark Atlas. Obrazy z planety 16:00 Przeprawa na północny zachód reportaż 17:00 Wiadomości 17:10 Prognoza pogody 17:15 Na jego podobieństwo magazyn religijny 17:45 "Derrick" serial kryminalny Niemcy 1974 18:45 Spadek teleturniej 20:00 Wiadomości 20:35 Wiadomości sportowe 20:40 Jedno z nas widowisko rozrywkowe 23:45 Wiadomości 00:00 "Sierpień" reż.Anthony Hopkins, wyk.Anthony Hopkins, Kate Burton, Leslie Phillips, Gawn Grainger film obyczajowy Wielka Brytania 1996 00:30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 00:40 Wyniki losowań lotto 00:45 "Sierpień" film obyczajowy Wielka Brytania 1996 01:45 Spotkanie w kinie magazyn filmowy 01:50 "Pane e cioccolata" reż.Franco Brusati, wyk.Nino Manfredi, Johnny Dorelli, Anna Karina, Paolo Turco komedia obyczajowa Włochy 1974 03:40 "Tajemne życie Atlantyku" film przyrodniczy 04:30 "Aeroporto Internazionale" serial Włochy CNN 06:00 World News 06:30 World Report 07:00 World News 07:30 World Business This Week 08:00 World News 08:30 International Correspondents 09:00 World News 09:30 Inside Europe 10:00 Larry King 11:00 World News 11:30 World Sport 12:00 World News 12:30 The Music Room 13:00 World News 13:30 World Sport 14:00 World News 14:30 Diplomatic License 15:00 World News 15:30 People in the News 16:00 World News 16:30 World Sport 17:00 World News 17:30 Golf Plus 18:00 World News 18:30 Inside Africa 19:00 World News 19:30 BUSINESS TRAVELLER 20:00 World News 20:30 World Business This Week 21:00 World News 21:30 Inside Europe 22:00 World News 22:30 International Correspondents 23:00 World News 23:30 World Sport 00:00 World News 00:30 THE DAILY SHOW 01:00 World News 01:30 NEXT@CNN 02:00 World News 02:30 World Report 03:00 Larry King Weekend 04:00 The Music Room 04:30 Your Health Hyper 20:00 Fresh Air: Spiderman HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM magazyn 20:30 Klipy program muzyczny 21:30 Top Secret Tips magazyn 21:45 Klipy program muzyczny 22:00 "Cowboy Bebop" ANIME serial animowany 22:30 Fresh Air magazyn 23:00 Klipy program muzyczny 23:30 "Cowboy Bebop" ANIME serial animowany 00:00 Zakończenie programu Cartoon Network/TCM 6:00 Droopy, superdetektyw 6:20 Jaskiniątka 6:45 Szcze- nięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 7:10 Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo 7:35 Mike, Lu i Og 8:00 Atomowa 60 9:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Strażnicy czasu 10:00 Owca w wielkim mie- ście 10:30 Kosmiczna rodzin- ka 10:55 Samurai Jack 11:20 Mroczni i źli 11:45 Dwa głu- pie psy 12:00 Jam łasica 12:30 Ed, Edd i Eddy 12:55 Atomówki 13:20 Labo- ratorium Dextera 13:45 John- ny Bravo 14:00 Scooby Doo 14:25 Flintstonowie 14:45 Tom i Jerry 15:10 Ed, Edd i Eddy 15:35 Laboratorium Dextera 16:00 Atomówki 16:30 Cubix 17:00 Johnny Bravo 17:30 Bliźniaki Cramp 18:00 Flintstonowie 18:25 Jetsonowie 18:50 Scooby Doo 19:15 Tom i Jerry 19:30 Rover Dangerfield 21:00 "Córka Ryana" reż.David Lean, wyk.Sarah Miles, Robert Mitchum, Trevor Howard, Chris Jones dramat obyczajowy Wielka Brytania 1970 00:20 "Podnieść kotwicę!" reż.George Sidney, wyk.Frank Sinatra, Kathryn Grayson, Gene Kelly, Jose Iturbi musical USA 1945 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów II z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVK Starachowice z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Toya z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Le Cinema z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Adventure z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Marcopolo z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Club z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Germany z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Classic z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ONYX z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Arte z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Białystok z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Bydgoszcz z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Niebieski z 2002 roku